Out of the Frying Pan (transcript)
Transcript Fishlegs: Well, by my calculations, Hiccup, for the Dragon Blade to ignite in those kind of wind conditions, it would require- Hiccup: An additional half jar of Monstrous Nightmare gel. Fishlegs: Precisely! Hiccup: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Fishlegs? Both: Build a new handle to hold twice as much gel. Fishlegs: Of course. Now, what gauge cylinder will we use? My brain says 10, but my heart says 13. Astrid: That's a language we'll never understand. Ruffnut: Yeah. You know, we too have a language that you will never understand. Astrid: This is news? Tuffnut: No, seriously. We created our own secret twin language. Ruffnut: Yeah, just in case we ever got captured and needed to communicate in code. Astrid: Okay, I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but what exactly is this secret language of yours? Tuffnut: It's complex, so try and follow along with that pretty little head of yours. Ello-hay, Uffnut-Ray. Ruffnut: Ello-hay, Uffnut-Tay. Tuffnut: We call it Boar Latin! Ruffnut: Yeah. Genius, right? Oh, wait, uh Enius-gay, Ight-ray? Tuffnut: Can you believe it only took us 11 years to come up with that? I mean, 15 with the research and development. Astrid: What's with all the snorting? Tuffnut: Uh, hello? It's called Boar Latin. Uh, boar. Ruffnut: Yeah, heard of it? Can't have the Latin without the boar. Then it'd just be Latin. Duh. Everyone speaks Latin these days. Tuffnut: Ummy-Day. Ruffnut: Erk-jay. Astrid: Hey, just for the record, I understand everything you guys are saying. Fishlegs: That's ingenious, Hiccup. Hiccup: I wouldn't have thought of it if you hadn't suggested Changewing acid. Snotlout: Uh, I come back from patrol for this? Oh, you're so smart, Hiccup. Oh, no, actually you're the smartest, Fishlegs. Oh, you're so pretty. Oh, actually you're so pretty. We're both pretty. Let's hug. Tuffnut: Ah! Ook-Lay. Snotlout: Uh, what was that? Astrid: Boar Latin. I'll explain later. Hiccup: Terror Mail. We'll continue this discussion later, Fishlegs. Huh? Fishlegs: What is it? Hiccup: Urgent message from the Defenders of the Wing. Mala needs help. All right, gang. Fan out and keep your eyes peeled. We have no idea what we're flying into. Defender of the Wing Woman 1: They're here! Defender of the Wing Man 1: Welcome! Defender of the Wing Woman 2: Look, there they are! Defender of the Wing Man 2: Welcome, Riders! Defender of the Wing Man 3: I see them now! Mala: Hiccup Haddock, thank the ancients, you received our message. Hiccup: Mala. Throk. What happened? Is it Hunters? Mala: No. Something much worse. Tuffnut: This would appear to be an egg-mergency. Or some might call it emergency egg-may. Mala: Has something happened to Tuffnut? Astrid: Nope. This is pretty much a daily thing. Fishlegs: Is that- Hiccup: An Eruptodon egg. Mala: Unlike other dragons, Eruptodons only produce a single egg in their lifetime. Our tribe has been waiting generations for our Great Protector to have an heir. And now, it has finally happened. Fishlegs: So, this should be a time for celebration, shouldn't it? Mala: If it were that simple. Throk: An Eruptodon egg can only hatch under very special conditions. Mala: The dragon is born of flame and its egg requires the life-giving lava of its ancestral nesting site, a cavern deep inside the Grand Volcano. Hiccup: So, what's it doin' out here? Throk: Easy girl. It's all right. Mala: The birth weakened our already aged Great Protector, so much so that she cannot fly to the sacred site. Throk: We were able to spare the egg, but without proper nesting, it will not hatch. Mala: Our only option is to transport the egg ourselves before the lava rises and floods the cavern. Tuffnut: Whoa! Mala: The future of our entire civilization rests on this egg's survival. If it fails to hatch, the Great Protector will not have an heir. And if there is no Eruptodon to eat the lava from the volcano, the island and our tribe is doomed. Hiccup: Mala, we will deliver that egg into the volcano. Snotlout: When you say "we will," you actually mean "you will," right? Okay, great. Check you later. Fishlegs: By the looks of the lava, we have a small window, but it should be enough time to get in and get out. Hiccup: Exactly. You thinking what I'm thinking, Fishlegs? Snotlout: Here it comes. Another Hicclegs lovefest. Both: I'll fly the egg down. Fishlegs: Uh, Hiccup, I think you mean I should fly the egg down, because Gronckles are accustomed to lava. Hiccup: Well, that's true, yeah, but a Night Fury has the distinct speed advantage, don't you think? Mala: Gentlemen. Time is waning. Hiccup and the Night Fury will fly the egg to the cavern. Hiccup: Right. Yes. Okay. Astrid: What just happened? Snotlout: I have no idea, but Hicclegs just got very interesting. Mala: Our armor is coated with a layer of heat-resistant Eruptodon saliva. Hiccup: Ugh. Throk: It should help protect against the effects of the volcano. Hiccup: And, speaking of heat, Gronckle Iron tail fin. Uh, Fishlegs, look- Throk: The sacred cavern is located on the south side of the volcano's interior. May the spirits of our fallen warriors guide your wings, Hiccup Haddock. Hiccup: Okay, uh, I guess all I need now is the egg. Mala: The egg is my responsibility. I'm going with you. Throk: My Queen, let me go instead. Mala: No, Throk. A Queen must always be willing to risk her life for her people. Hiccup: Come on. Keep going, bud. Mala: Down there. Hiccup: I see it. Toothless, wing right. Whoa! Mala: What is happening, Hiccup? Hiccup: If that tail gives out, the three of us and the egg are done for. Throk: My queen. Astrid: Hiccup, what happened? Throk: Quickly. Replace the Night Fury's tail. You must go back. Hiccup: I don't have another one. I could try to make one out of- Mala: No. There's no time. Fishlegs: Oh, no. Mala: I feared this would happen. The egg has spent too much time outside the nesting site. It requires the life-giving lava. And if it isn't delivered soon, it will become hard as stone. Then... Hiccup: Then, what? Throk: It will never hatch. And it will die. Mala: There is no need for panic. We must stay calm. Throk: These herbs will help you regain your strength, Great Protector. Snotlout: Looks like ol' Throk might be a little "cray-cray". Tuffnut: Wow! I had no idea you spoke our language. Ruffnut: Rother-bay. Snotlout: What? Mala: Fear not. The egg will be delivered into the Grand Volcano as promised. Hiccup: Hey, uh, Fishlegs, look, about earlier... Fishlegs: Yeah, earlier. Right. Weird. Hiccup: So weird. Well, I thought we could put our heads together again and see if we can come up with a solution for Mala. She really needs us. Fishlegs: Yes. I agree. Hiccup: Great. Great. Yeah, well, I've been giving it a lot of thought. Fishlegs: Me, too. Hiccup: Perfect. Then you must be thinking what I'm thinking, right? Scale down the cliff. Fishlegs: Submerge the egg in a lava bath. Hiccup: Lava bath? Oh, come on. We could never maintain its temperature. Lava cools. Fishlegs: Scale down the cliff? Were you being serious about that? Hiccup: Well, what do you think I'm- Astrid: Guys, remember earlier when you both agreed Gronckles were good in lava conditions? Maybe Fishlegs and Meatlug should give it a try? You know, Eruptodons, Gronckles, both Boulder class. Hey, we tried it your way. Why not just- Mala: Excellent idea. We leave at once. Fishlegs: Uh. Mala: Come, Hiccup. We don't know what we'll find and may need your help. Mala: We are nearing the sacred nesting site. Fishlegs: Okay, girl. Take us home. Mala: Can't this Gronckle fly any faster? Hiccup: Fishlegs, why are you stopping? Mala: Impressive. Fishlegs: Okay, girl, let's go. Mala: We must transport the egg to the end of these caverns before the lava floods in. Quickly. Tuffnut: Rother-bay Notlout-say e-way elcome-way ou-yay. Snotlout: For the millionth time, you two, I don't understand anything you've been saying for the last three hours! Ruffnut: Shh. It's okay, Boar Brother Snotlout. Snotlout: Don't. Ruffnut: No need to hide your proud roots. Snotlout: Please stop. Ruffnut: You're among your Boar Latin family now. TuffnutSnotlout: Or should we say, amily-fay. Astrid: Okay, that lava is getting a little too close to the entrance. Throk: Not to worry, Astrid Hofferson. Queen Mala knows this volcano better than anyone on the island. Astrid: They've been down there for a long time. Throk: Yes. The lava is rising quickly. They should've returned by now. Astrid: That settles it. We're going in. Throk: I agree. But how? Those explosions are too dangerous and getting worse. Astrid: If we just had a way to get down safely without dragons. Tuffnut: Actually, we might have a lan-pay. Hiccup: We'll make it. Fishlegs: Uh, hey, you guys, what are those? Whoa! Hiccup: Hmm. Mala: There was a time when the tribal elders would climb down into these caverns and sacrifice themselves for the good of the tribe. Fishlegs: Right, right, right, right. But, what are these figures? Mala: I have never seen those before. Hiccup: Uh, the egg? We should keep moving. Fishlegs: Um, what was that? Hiccup: Uh, I'm not sure. Fishlegs: Please tell me those aren't bats. Hiccup: Yeah, they're definitely not bats. Guard the egg! This must have been what the carving was trying to warn about. Fishlegs: But there's too many. They're as relentless as Speed Stingers, so we should probably- Not exactly what I had in mind. Hiccup: I'll direct them away while you and Meatlug get Mala and the egg to safety. Fishlegs: Hiccup, these dragons eat fire. Hiccup: Fishlegs, that is abundantly clear. Mala: No! Hiccup: Mala! Mala: Stay away. Fishlegs: They outnumber her three to one. Hiccup: Then we need to even the odds. Ah, now what? Fishlegs: I don't know. I thought you had the idea. Mala: Hiccup Haddock. No! Fishlegs Ingerman. Fishlegs: We'll never make it to her in time. Meatlug, roll! Hiccup: Meatlug, fly! Mala: Stop! No! Snotlout: The Diving Bell was your big "lan-pay"? You flew all the way to Berk for a big hunk of metal to dangle over fire? Why not bring back a frying pan? How umb-day are they? Tuffnut: It's uncanny. There's no trace of an accent. Ruffnut: To talk that eloquently, he must be at least a quarter boar. Tuffnut: Maybe two-fifths. He is hairy in strange places. Snotlout: Hey! Throk: Actually, I believe this could work. If we were to invert it, and then coat it in Eruptodon saliva. It won't last long but should be enough to reach the cavern, find them, and raise them to safety. I'll get to work. Hiccup: Oh, great, now what? Mala: Which direction? Hiccup: Left. Fishlegs: Right. Hiccup: Oh, Gods. Fishlegs: What is going on with us? Hiccup: We're just not thinking. We need to clear our heads. Fishlegs: Right, right. Good idea. Hiccup: Right. Fishlegs: Left? Hiccup: Ugh! Fishlegs: Oh, maybe we're cursed. Hiccup: No. There is a perfectly logical explanation for what's happening. Of course, I can't think of it right now. Fishlegs: Mala, what direction do you think? Hiccup, where's Mala? Hiccup: Mala! Fishlegs: She snuck off down those corridors. Hiccup: Mala! Fishlegs: Mala! Astrid:' Okay, Barf and Belch, take us in. Throk: Grace of the ancients. The Eruptodon saliva worked. Astrid: Yes. But we need to move faster. Tuffnut: Guys, let's pick up the ace-pay. Ruffnut: They made it. Tuffnut: Great. Time for the big swing. Snotlout: Toothless, what are you doing? Toothless! Pull up, you crazy Night Fury. Oh, that's not good. Okay, you're the "idea dragon". Now what? Both: Mala! Mala! Fishlegs: I must have offended the gods, Hiccup. That's why we're being punished. I should've never taken Odin's name in vain. Never! Hiccup: Oh, come on, Fishlegs. That has nothing to do with this. There, you see, our fortunes are finally changing for the better. Mala: Leave me. This is my duty. My people. Hiccup: Mala, you don't know what they're capable of. Mala: Unhand me. I command you. Hiccup: Sacrificing yourself won't do anyone any good. Fishlegs: Hiccup, look. Are they frustrated at not being able to crack the shell, or is it something else? Hiccup: Not sure, but it doesn't seem predatory. Wait, Fishlegs, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Fishlegs: You know, I think I actually am! Mala: There is no more time for indecision. Fishlegs:' Mala! Oh, for the love of Odi- Hiccup: Seriously? Fishlegs: Sorry. I really gotta work on that. Astrid: Throk. So tired. Throk: Don't close your eyes, Astrid. We must stay awake for Hiccup Haddock and Queen Mala. Astrid: Hi-Hi-Hiccup. Mala: That is the Egg of the Great Protector. I command you. Return it. Hiccup: Mala, give us the egg. Mala: Absolutely not. Fishlegs: We have a plan. Mala: Do you? Hiccup: We do. And I think you should hear us out on this one. Those dragons won't let you pass, but we have a way to get the egg to the nesting place. Fishlegs: Trust us, Mala. Mala: Hiccup Haddock, what are you doing? Hiccup: They don't want to harm the egg. They're not predators, okay? They're here to help Eruptodon eggs reach their sacred nesting place. Fishlegs: Yeah. Those cave drawings weren't a warning from your ancestors. They were historical records, instructions. Hiccup: Their attacks were to keep us humans from damaging the egg. We have to go. Now. Fishlegs: Ooh. This is gonna be close. Give us all you got, girl! Hiccup: Come on. Yes! Tuffnut: Hey! Snotlout: Down there! Look behind you! Fishlegs: Hiccup, there in the lava! Hiccup: Let's go, Fishlegs. Fishlegs: Right there with you, Hiccup. Hiccup: Come on, Throk. Throk: Go! That Gronckle clearly cannot hold us all. My mission was to get my queen to safety. By the ancients. Mala: By the ancients. Yes! Hiccup: The egg is in good hands, Mala. Fishlegs: Exactly what I was gonna say. Astrid: It's nice to see things are finally back to normal. Snotlout: Whatevs. I sort of liked the new Hicclegs. The other kind is otally-tay oring-bay. Tuffnut: A true master linguist. Ruffnut: You said it Ookfang-hay. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts